Social media content is growing rapidly every year, along with the number of analytics providers processing and analyzing the social media content. The time spent on searching and analyzing the data offered by various analytics providers may be too long, and by the time the analysis and comparisons between different analytics providers are completed, the situation in the social media may have already changed, and the collected data may be outdated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a platform for rapidly retrieving and processing social media data in a real-time or in-line manner. In addition, it is desirable to provide enhanced processing of social media data. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.